INTERVIEW WITH THE UCHIHA BROTHER'S!
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: you think you've seen and heard it all...but...what happens when I Sharingan Youkai...kiddnap both Uchiha's and...INVITE ON MY SHOW! read and find out what horror's await them! ENJOY!


A.N/// ok plz this just popped into my head while I was finishing 51 WAYS TO DRIVE SASUKE TO THE POINT OF SUICIDE… any who the title says most of it… lets just see, I'll make this a trilogy with different characters…ohh this will be soo good… ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto…if I did Gaara wouldn't be so lonely… (Sniff) poor Gaara…"(walks up to Gaara and glomps him) "read and review!"**

**Characters featured in THIS interview are... Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke…and others will be thrown in here and there…(OO) and will be interviewed by yours truly, Sharingan Youkai…or S.Y for short…**

**S.Y: "So Itachi, are you happy to be in this interview?" **

**Itachi: "…"**

**S.Y: -pulls out black remote and hits the big red button…Itachi is electrocuted by shock collar placed on him while he was kidnapped for this show-**

**S.Y: "lets try that again…So Itachi, ARE you happy to be in this interview?"**

**Itachi: "…"**

**S.Y: "oh for the love of-" -holds up HUGE rubber hammer and starts hitting Itachi on the head repeatedly. The hammer squeaking all the while…-**

**Itachi: -winces-while S.Y continues her attack. -**

**S.Y: -sits back down and clears throat, sends Itachi a death glare and turns to Sasuke, whose eye widens as he realizes it's his turn-**

**S.Y: "So Sasuke… how did you feel when your brother killed the clan?"**

**Sasuke: "…"**

**S.Y: -sighs- "some how I new it would come to this…" -Pulls a large briefcase out of know where and opens it. Both Sasuke and Itachi tremble in fear.-**

**S.Y: -pulls out a random item from the briefcase and holds it so both Uchiha's can see.-**

**Sasuke: "Eeep!" -struggles crazily but cannot break free from chains holding him to the seat.- **

**S.Y: -blinks- "oooook… -looks at comb and smirks evilly.- "so the little Uchiha doesn't want me to play with his hair aye…" -Stands and walks up to Sasuke. while Itachi watch's with a smug smirk- **

**-Starts to comb Sasuke's hair…All the while Sasuke whimpers.- "Oh quit your whining!" "there! Done" -steps back to reveal Sasuke's hair looks EXACLY like Itachi's…only a little shorter.-**

**Itachi: -blinks-**

**S.Y: "wow…a mini Itachi…" -looks from Uchiha to Uchiha…then smirks evilly.--walks over to Itachi who starts struggling like his life depended on it.- **

**S.Y: "Itachi… Itachi…Itachi…" -smirks-grabs his Akatsuki cloak and pulls it off. Then walks over to Sasuke and puts it on him. She then rearranges his hair and steps back to admire her handy work-**

**Itachi: -gawks-**

**Sasuke: -looks into mirror-stares wide eyed- "I look like a male prostitute!" **

**Itachi: -falls side ways off chair- "WHAT! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!!!!"**

**S.Y: "could' a fooled me…" -smirks- "no wonder you have ALL them fan girls…"**

**Itachi: -removes face from carpet stares, eyes FULL of fear-**

**Sasuke: -snickers-**

**S.Y: -hears laughter from behind studio, turns around and investigates- "oh now don't you start Lee! You and Gai are up next!" –hears two horrified 'eeps' and running feet- "that's more like it."**

**S.Y: -turns back to Itachi only to find him gone- "WTF! WHERE DID HE GO!" –looks to where Sasuke was…also gone-"HEY I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GO!"**

**-Runs out studio door after the two Uchiha's. Only to find then hiding behind a dumpster- "HA FOUND YA!" –Itachi "eeps" and jumps into Sasuke's arms Scooby Doo style. **

**-Stares-**

**-Sweat-drops-**

**S.Y: -looks behind her to see Kisame hiding with a video camera pointing at Itachi- "HEY SUSHI BAR THAT'S MY JOB!" **

**Kisame: "OH SHIT!" -And runs off-**

**S.Y: -sweat-drops- "oook…that concludes today's interview with the Uchiha brothers……………………………………CUT!………………………I HATE UCHIHA'S!!!!!!!!!"**

**S.Y: "I need a vacation!" –walks into studio office and sits on Gaara's lap- -Gaara looks at Itachi with the weirdest expression. "Itachi…you are SO not cool any more…" **

**S.Y: "and here I was thinking you were all that…"**

**Gaara: "HEY!"**

**S.Y: "oops, sorry Gaara-kun! You're the coolest now!" –glomps him-**

**Viewers: "eewww!"**

**No doubt Zen… "…" Clicks close. "Scarred for life…"**

**A.N/// so what did you think! Funny or what! Review it please to keep this Youkai happy! (Eyes glow red) Or else! –Glomps Gaara…again! -**


End file.
